Gotei 13
The Gotei 13 has been around for over a thousand years and was founded by Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. It exists as the primary military of the Soul Society. History The original Gotei 13 were formed by Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto in the year 1003. It was during these years that they were feared more than what they were welcomed. Known as a bunch of brutes as quoted by many historians of the Soul Society. During this time period Genryusai Yamamoto gathered many strong shinigami to use them as the Captains of the Divisions. Along with himself Genryusai gathered twelve others and which at that point formed the first generation of the Captains. Over the next year the Gotei 13 attacked and wiped out many Quincy excluding Juhabach and a group of them which was the bloodiest battle of history thus far. It was after Yamamoto failed to kill Juhabach that he began to undergo changes and so did the Gotei 13 as well. Changes began to happen back in the year 1004 when Yachiru Unohana Captain of Squad 11 of the time was sent on a mission to the Rukongai. One this day she and her squad was sent to deal with mass murderings in the outer Rukongai, however during this mission they met a child as strong as Yachiru was. This child was later to be known as Kenpachi Zaraki however at this time he had no name. This encounter made her realize that she was weaker than he was which opened new emotions for the former nearly emotionless Captain and 1st Kenpachi. This was the famous battle where she gained her scar in between her collar bones which was the only scar that she had ever received in her years as the captain of Squad 11. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto remained similar to his former self except a bit of regret for what he did to the Quincy in the bloody massacre that he caused. This however changed in the year 1005 when one of his closest students and Squad members Kaien Kamashi died in a hollow ambush which impacted his personality greatly. This caused the Captain Commander to rethink everything that he has ordered the Gotei 13 to do up to this point which caused everything to change over night. Many Captains began to make up for everything they had done at that time and commit to new things. Over the next many years the Gotei 13 began to become tightly bounded together and an even stronger force than ever. Instead of fighting for evil they began to fight to protect everyone and everything in the Soul Society. It was in the year 1134 when a change in the Captains line up first appeared. Captain of Squad 3 Oetsu Nimaiya had gotten a promotion to the Royal Guard otherwise known as Division Zero for his invention of the Zanpakuto and one of his Squad members Kirinji Kamashi became the new Captain in his place. It was many years before another change came into existance with Squad 11 Captain once again Yachiru Unohana who lost the seat as Captain and title as Kenpachi to the 2nd unnamed Kenpachi. This was a major hit in her life as she then vanished and began to train to advance her healing even more under the Captain of Squad 4 Kirinji Tenjiro. It was at this very time that Yachiru Unohana changed her name to Retsu Unohana to hide her appearance and even changed her looks enough to not be reconized by other Shinigami. Over time more captains died and vanished from the history text books and most were never mentioned again besides a select few by Retsu Unohana and Yamamoto. One year the Captain of Squad 3 came down with the same virus that killed his birth mother many years before and he died after having it for three weeks. His son Shimada Kamashi took over as Captain of his squad and things continued on as normal from that point forward. A year later Squad 4 Captain Kirinji Tenjiro got the same promotion as Oetsu many years before for his creation of the best healing process in the history of the Soul Society. So once he left Retsu Unohana took over as the Captain of Squad 4 and from that point everything was more closer to the current times in the manga. Many deaths occured over time but it wasn't major impacts on the structure of the Gotei 13 to halt it like the promotions happening lately. During the 1600's was the time things started to go majorly wrong. First to start it all off a Shinigami named Baishin went on a rampage and killed 63 seated officers and vice captains including two captains. This man was one of the worst men in the history of the Gotei 13 to this time and date. From what the textbooks said about this man is that his rampage started after he fuzed with his zanpakuto and gained bankai within moments of that happening. The power went to his head within seconds which started it all thinking he could rule the Soul Society with his endless power. This rampage was brought to an end by four captains that were sent to seal him away. Originally six were sent however two were killed in the struggle to seal away his power forever. The year 1603 started what would seem to be a never ending civil war between rebel shinigami and the Gotei 13. Captains Shimada Kamashi and Ginrei Kuchiki plus Koga Kuchiki were sent out to the front lines to try and stop some of the fighting before innocent people got killed. Shimada Kamashi took on his own end of the war and tried to put an end to it all together which ended in his sudden death. Squad 3 was taken over by its vice captain of the time due to the sudden death. However on the end of Ginrei and Koga Kuchiki they had great success. The war almost ended except a group of higher ups betrayed Koga Kuchiki and had him imprisoned. This event caused Koga to become a traitor and went on a killing spree of all shinigami no matter who they were at the time. He was later sealed away by Genryusai Yamamoto and Genrei Kuchiki. Events came and went but nothing major really happened. Kisuke Urahara came and went along with the vaizards and Sosuke Aizen plotting the downfall of the Gotei 13. It was in 2002 when Ichigo Kurosaki invaded that Aizen betrayed the Gotei 13 and joined up with the Hollows. The war with the Arrancar and Aizen was one of the biggest wars since the war with the Quincy less than a thousand years ago. Espada died at the hands of the Gotei 13 plus along with two of the former captains as well. This war ended quickly though thanks to Ichigo Kurosaki who defeated Aizen so Kisuke Urahara could seal him away. That ended one war but only opened up the Gotei 13 for what was next. In the year 2003 a major comeback attacked the Gotei 13 who turned out to be the Vandenreich who were a group of Quincy from the past that shocked Yamamoto. Once the war ensued many deaths occured including that of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and his vice captain as well. Shunsui Kyoraku became Captain of Squad 1 and Captain Commander days after which at that moment the Gotei 13 changed forever. At that moment the Gotei 13 regained its composure from over a thousand years ago with Shunsui as Captain Commander. It was also during this time Retsu Unohana died training Kenpachi Zaraki in the art of Killing. It was a year later that the Vandenreich returned to finish their attack but this time Ichigo Kurosaki and Shunsui Kyoraku managed to kill Juhabach causing the rest of the Quincy to run for their lives. After the war ended Sojun Kamashi became Captain of Squad 3 along with Curio Kamashi becoming Squad 3 vice captain. Due to the Squad 1 vice captains dying during their last attack Toshiro Orahara was made vice captain of Squad 1 to assist Shunsui on his duties for the Gotei 13. Quincy attacks happened quite often after that point leading in the deaths of many captains and them being replaced over and over again. The one major one that happened was the death of Shunsui Kyoraku which caused Toshiro Orahara to take his place as Captain Commander and Captain of Squad 1. The deaths continued to get worse and even the Soul Society got invaded causing Toshiro to take the Gotei 13 underground until the time came where they could make a comeback to take back their home. Structure The Gotei 13 has a very strong structure that has existed for over a thousand years that Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto formed. Things here are almost like a real life military set up. The set up and ranks are listed as the following: Captain Commander: Head leader of the entire Gotei 13, this position is almost in complete control except when the Central 46 says otherwise but it is rare they step into the affairs these days. Captain: '''This is a position given once the level of Bankai is achieved and the Captain Commander permits the promotion to this level. Only Squad 11 has a different system with the death of the previous captain at the hands of the next generation Kenpachi. The 3rd system was dropped due to the low amount of Captains. '''Vice Captain: '''A rank given to a Shinigami by the Captain of that Squad. '''Seated Officer: '''A rank appointed by the Captain and/or the Vice Captain of the Squad in question. '''Unseated Officer: '''The entry level of all squads to the freshly graduates from the Academy. Current Members '''Captain Commander: Toshiro Orahara Squad 1 : Captain: Toshiro Orahara Vice Captain: n/a Squad 2 : Captain: n/a Vice Captain: n/a Squad 3 : Captain: Uchiro Kamashi Vice Captain: n/a Squad 4: Captain: n/a Vice Captain: n/a Squad 5: Captain: Blakdeath Vice Captain: n/a Squad 6: Captain: Mateus Kuchiki Vice Captain: n/a Squad 7: Captain: n/a Vice Captain: Squad 8: Captain: Jinjako Hiroji Vice Captain: n/a Squad 9 : Captain: Sansuka Setsune Vice Captain: n/a Squad 10: Captain: n/a Vice Captain: n/a Squad 11 : Captain: n/a Vice Captain: n/a Squad 12: Captain: n/a Vice Captain: n/a Squad 13: Captain: Tenkai Bushinji Vice Captain: n/a Category:Soul Society Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Army